


Of Alchemists and Wizards

by dark_kai_art



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alchemy, Automail, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_kai_art/pseuds/dark_kai_art
Summary: Instead of giving up his Alchemy, Edward Elric makes a deal with Truth to protect a boy from another world quite different from his own. One year after the promised day, Ed must travel through the portal of truth to England. Here, he meets the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is assigned the role of the school's alchemy professor. Edward must learn all about this world's magic while protecting the boy who lived, all without giving his own secrets away.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!!! This is my first work on this site, so I’m still learning my way around! Yes, there will be more chapters, I’m just not sure how to change the chapter count quite yet. Anyway, please enjoy!!!

Ed's POV

"Well, I suppose you're here to retrieve your brother?" Truth asked, the entirely white being baring his teeth. He smirked, and even though there was nothing else for me to help read its features, I knew it thought it had the upper hand. Boy was it wrong. And to believe it called itself Truth. "And how do you plan on paying the toll? You can't really believe I'll just give him back to you, just like that," the all knowing being hissed. "Will you trade yourself for your brother?" the being asked, that ever present smirk on its face. I smirked.

"No," I said resolutely. "I have too many people waiting for me back home," I explained, crossing my asymmetrical arms over my chest.

"Then what shall be your payment, little alchemist?" Truth asked. I resisted the urge to explode at the being, knowing well that could ruin my whole plan. "What are you willing to sacrifice?" it asked, its voice full of contempt and malice. In response, I jerked my thumb behind me at the huge set of stone doors behind me.

"I think my own portal of Truth should suffice," I said, a smirk on my lips as I stared at the all powerful creature. "It's all mine, so I should decide how it gets used. And I think this is a pretty good way to use it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest once more, a smug smirk on my face. Truth was silent for a moment, letting my words sink in.

Then, he began laughing. I winced at the sound, the sound that had haunted my dreams for years. Ever since that day, that noise had been rattling around in my head, never letting me catch a break. It had kept me living in constant fear, fear that I would never return Al to his body. And here I was, thinking I had everything figured out, and he was laughing at me. My heart clenched at the thought of my plan failing. This was the only option I had left. If this didn't work, I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Yes, you are correct, Edward," the Truth finally relented. "But are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice still holding some humor as if he wasn't finished laughing. I gave him a firm nod. "If you give up your portal, you'll never be able to perform alchemy again," he reminded me, and I smirked.

"I know," I assured the being. "But alchemy is nothing in comparison to my brother," I explained. The pure white being nodded.

"While that is true," the Truth began, and I felt my heart plummet. "I don't want to see you through your talent away, just like that," it said, the smirk returning to its face as it snapped its fingers in emphasis.

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do! This is what I want! This is my own damn portal, and I'll decide what I do with it!" I raged at the being in front of me. Still, it didn't look bothered. In fact, it raised at hand at me and opened its mouth to continue.

"I don't want to see you throwing away your talent, so I'll let you keep it." My eyebrows furrowed at the being's words, unable to understand how this was going to work. There was no equivalent exchange. "Instead, I want you to do me a favor; there are other worlds in need of protection, you know," it said. I took a step back, not understanding in the slightest. "I want you to go to another world which is in need of help. See this as your payment. You get to keep your alchemy and your brother. Just do me this favor," it said.

"Do you really believe that I'm just going to leave after I finally got my brother back? I can't just leave him alone, and I promised Winry I'd be back as soon as all of this hell was over," I yelled. It held up its hand again for me to be silent.

"Seeing as it is not time yet for you to enter this particular world, I will give you one year. The second the clock strikes 12:00 on August 25th of next year, I will come calling, Edward Elric. Promise me this, and I will return your brother to you, your alchemy still intact."

I thought about the offer for a moment. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. It hadn't given me any other information. I had no idea where I was going, who I would be dealing with, or what I would be doing. My mind was still reeling in the fact that there were other worlds outside our own, but I never thought there would be an all powerful being known as god, and here it was standing in front of me.

"How long will I be away from my family?" I asked.

"It will be a 10 month period of time. There is a young boy who will be in need of protection. This is too important for this other world's timeline and future to let go. And you, Edward Elric, are the perfect man for the job," it explained, crossing its arms over its chest.

"I guess this is all the information I'm getting, huh?" I asked. Truth's silence was answer enough. "And there's not a catch to any of this, is there? I'll return after my ten months?" I asked.

"Well of course, Edward. That is the law of equivalent exchange. If there was a catch or something I wasn't telling you, it wouldn't be equivalent, no would it?" Truth reason, and I couldn't exactly argue with that logic. If anyone knew equivalent exchange, it was Truth. I thought about the arrangement for a moment more before extending my newly returned limb to the creature. Truth reached forward with its own, and we shook. "I'll be back for the toll in a year, young alchemist. You best me ready," it said before disappearing.

As it disappeared, my face broke out into a smile as I saw my little brother, still skin and bones but Al nonetheless sitting in front of his own portal. "You ready to head home, Al?" I asked as I approached the boy who was nothing but skin hanging off protruding bones. I extended my hand to the boy, and he accepted.

"Ready as I'll ever be," the boy said. This hair and skin was dull, but his eyes shone bright. I could still see the fire that I hadn't seen since that day. I carefully threw my arm around my brother, supporting him at his waist as one of his scrawny arms wrapped around my shoulders. We both looked up at Al's portal of truth, smiling as we entered the doorway into the light.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Edward, do you have everything?" the blonde-haired blue-eyed mechanic asked from the other room. I held back a sigh, but there was a smile on my face as I shook my head. Ever since we had gotten back to the Rockbell's house in Resembool five months and almost a year since the promised day. Alphonse had spent seven months in the hospital covering and putting weight back on. It had been a long and rough journey, but now we were here. Al was nearly back to normal, and we were all getting used to living with each other again.

"Edward Elric, are you listening to me?" a female voice asked, and I looked up to see Winry standing in the doorway of my room. She had her hands on her hips and a fierce look on her face. "I want to take a look at your automail, and make sure you have everything before you leave; once you leave you won't be home for another 10 months," she reminded me. Her eyes were downcast as she mentioned how long I would be away.

"Winry, I'll be okay, and your automail is flawless as always," I promised her. She had fitted me with her special northern automail because we had no idea where I was getting sent and thus we didn't know what the climate was going to be like. Either way, hot or cold, this was the safest bet. "But we can go over that checklist no problem," I said, hoping this would appease the girl. She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

I sat on my bed with a sigh, listening to Winry as she spouted off a number of things from a list. She, of course, made me pack a whole bag of automail servicing equipment because I would be gone for so long. Ten months away from my family. I didn't like that idea very much, but this was what the Truth wanted from me, and I was in no position to refuse.

I rubbed my face with my right hand as I thought of being away from Al and Winry for so long. Al and I had been joined at the hip since we were kids; it would be weird traveling to a strange, foreign land without him, but he wasn't part of the contract. The Truth had given me minimal details, so I didn't even know if I was going to be able to communicate with my younger brother. This thought had me more worried than anything else about this trip.

And then there was Winry. Ever since we had returned home, Winry and I had grown closer than I had ever thought possible. I wasn't sure where it was coming from all of a sudden. Finally, I had turned to Al, voicing my thoughts to the younger boy. At first, he had been silent before erupting into a fit of laughter. After some screaming from myself and about five minutes, Al had finally calmed down enough to speak. From there, he finally explained that it had been obvious that I had been in love with Winry all these years, and Winry had felt the same about me. Al had even admitted that the tension was painful for him to watch. He had gotten smacked upside the head for that particular comment. It had taken all this time for me to realize, and now that I was okay with this idea, excited even, I had no idea how to tell her.

"Edward Elric!" I heard someone shout before something was hitting me square in the forehead. I flopped back on bed from the force and finally looked up to find a bloody wrench sitting in my lap, an angry Winry Rockbell standing across the room.

"Really, Winry? Again with the wrench, you gear head?" I asked, rubbing the affected area of my face. She only huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up, alchemy freak," she grumbled under her breath. "Do you have everything on this list, Ed?" she asked, handing me the list, an exasperated look on her face. Glancing over it, I found that I was only missing my hair brush which I quickly rushed off to grab. Hefting my worn suitcase over my shoulder, I looked at Winry expectantly. There was a look on her face that I didn't quite recognize.

"What's up, Win?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"N-nothing!" she said a little too quickly, a bright red blush on her face. She was quick to recover and began speaking again. "Anyway, it's time you say goodbye to Al and Granny; you only have ten minutes before midnight," she reminded me. I cursed under my breath as I glanced at the clock on the wall. She was right. I only had ten minutes before Truth came for his end of the deal. "Finally time to repay that equivalent exchange, huh," Winry said, clearly trying to lighten the mood, but I was thinking of something else entirely.

"Equivalent exchange," I muttered under my breath, thinking hard.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Equivalent exchange," I repeated, a little louder this time as I looked at the girl in front of me. I dropped my suitcase at my feet. "I give half of my life to you, and you give half of yours to me!" I managed to get out. By then, we were both a blushing, stuttering mess. Winry was trying to figure numbers out under her breath, and all I could do was laugh. "You're amazing, Winry," I said as I pulled the girl into my arms. She tensed for a moment before she finally relaxed, hugging me back.

"I'm going to miss you, Edward," she muttered into my red trench coat, this one looking slightly more presentable and missing the flamel symbol.

"I'll miss you too, Win, but if I can write, I will; I promise," I vowed. She only hugged me tighter. She leaned back with a sigh.

"Let's get you down to Al," she said, a smile on her face. I smiled back and nodded, letting her lead me down the stairs to the kitchen, my suitcase hefted over my shoulder once more. Downstairs, I found Al sitting on the floor playing with Den while Granny sat at the kitchen table.

Upon seeing me, Al stod from the floor, albeit shakily, but he did it. I pulled my little brother into my arms, holding him tight. "I'll see you in 10 months, little brother. You better have some good research ready for me when I get back," I said, ruffling his hair. He laughed, only hugging me tighter.

"Be safe, brother. I love you," he muttered into my coat. I sighed and ran a hand through his hair once, relishing in the feeling. I pulled him impossibly closer, never wanting to let my little brother go.

"I will. Love you too, Al," I said as I patted his back before leaning back as I glanced over at Granny.

"You be careful, Edward. I want you back in the same state," she ordered.

"I will, Granny," I promised. "Keep an eye on this one for me, would you?" I said, ruffling Al's hair again, causing the younger boy to laugh heartily. I pulled the younger boy back into one more hug. "I'll be back in 10 months, Al."

"See you then. You better be careful; you have a wedding to plan," Al whispered. Before I could retort, I was opening my eyes in the familiar white void. Truth was sitting on the floor in front of me once more.

"Hello, Edward Elric. It is finally time for you to repay your debt," it greeted, not moving from its spot on the floor. "When you get there, there will be someone waiting for you. Good luck," the white being said. I was about to ask him for more information on the mission, but before I knew what was happening, I found myself staring up at the blue sky. Sitting up, I looked around, finding my suitcase to be sitting at my feet, and to my surprise, there was an old man wearing even older clothes.

"Might you be Edward Elric?" the old man said, peering at me over his half-moon glasses. I stood and brushed my clothes off of any dirt.

"Yeah, and who are you? Truth said there would be someone waiting for me," I explained.

"Ah yes, that would be correct. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Back for chapter two!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

“Witchcraft and wizardry,” I muttered under my breath as I stared at the strangely dressed man that stood in front of me. It was probably rude, but I couldn’t help myself; I started laughing. It wasn’t minor laughter, a little giggle or chuckle, no. It was full on, gut wrenching laughter that caused my body to shake and my abdominals cramp with the effort. “Witchcraft and wizardry,” I repeated once I had gotten myself under control. The headmaster only stared on, a strange twinkle in his eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me. That stuff only exists in fairy tales,” I said. Still, the headmaster said nothing. My eyes widened as I looked at the old man. “You’re being serious aren’t you,” I said. The man only smiled. 

“Follow me, Edward, and I will explain what your job will be,” he said as he turned and walked away. 

“What the hell, old man!” I called as I scrambled after him. For an old dude, he could definitely move. “You can’t possibly be telling me the truth. Magic doesn’t follow the laws of equivalent exchange,” I reasoned. “T-this can’t be possible,” I called at the man. My thoughts were racing at the thought of magic. It couldn’t be possible, but here this old man was, telling me it was the truth, telling me that magic was real. I stopped in my tracks, too confused to continue. I couldn’t get my thoughts straightened out. 

The old man stopped on the path in front of me. Only then did I realize that we were traveling a worn beaten path. Ahead, on the skyline, I could see a huge castle rising on the horizon. I stood and gapped like a fish as I stared at the huge structure. To think I couldn’t even see all of it from my position. 

“Edward, I am aware you come from a world ruled by the laws of alchemy and equivalent exchange, but I must remind you that you are not in your own world; you are in a completely different world,” the headmaster said slowly, giving me time to process the words. “Our world is governed by magic. Here, you would be considered a muggle, a non-magical person. Our wizarding world is hidden from sight from the rest of the world; it is too dangerous for the rest of the world to try and get its hands on,” the old man explained patiently. 

“How is this possible?” I asked, looking at the man for explanation. My head felt like it was going to burst with the amount of information being packed in all at once. It was like I was going soaring back through the gate all those nights ago, only slightly less intense. 

“You did meet with Truth, didn’t you?” Dumbledore asked, a frown on his lips. 

“Yes, I met with Truth, on multiple occasions actually,” I admitted. 

“That is your answer enough, young alchemist. There is a portal between the worlds with Truth at its center,” he explained. I grabbed my head in a gloved hand, trying to wrap my head around the idea of multiple words, multiple dimensions. I couldn’t say that it had necessarily been disproven, but it was something that I hadn’t given a lot of thought to before. 

“How did you come to meet Truth?” I asked, genuinely curious as Dumbledore started walking. I fell into step beside him, looking up at the older man for information. “Back home, you only see if you open the gate,” I explained, but not going any further. 

“Yes, it is the same here. All wizards, just like Alchemists, contain a gate; a portal of truth. Our world is not governed by the laws of equivalent exchange, thus there is no payment. Though, I must say, only very powerful wizards and witches can contact the gate. It takes years to look deep enough inside yourself, to clear your mind, to see the Truth; not many have seen it,” he explained. I nodded, that idea making sense, but I still couldn’t get behind the idea of magic. I had grown up as a scientist, only looking for concrete evidence as proof. 

“You’re still having a hard time believing in magic,” Dumbledore guessed, and I nodded. “Well, I guess it would be best if you just saw it for yourself,” the old wizard admitted. He didn’t stop and do some wand waving like I thought he would. Instead, he kept walking. We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, my mind still trying to wrap itself around the idea of magic and other worlds. All I did was give myself a headache. 

I stopped in time with Dumbledore at the crest of the hill. From here, I could see the entirety of the castle and its grounds. The castle was crafted with excellent architecture, towers, gargoyles and all. There was a small hut on the end of an expanse of dark words, and looking to the left, I saw a massive tree. I glanced at the other end of the castle grounds and saw a large lake leading to what I assumed was the front entrance of the castle. I turned my attention back to Dumbledore as he began speaking once more. 

“As you have seen the Truth, you will be able to see all of our magic, but the barriers will still try to keep you off the grounds of Hogwarts. That being said, I will grant you access to the grounds and castle,” he explained as he removed a long stick from his robes. He turned to me, waved his wand, and muttered a few words under his breath. I flinched and closed my eyes, waiting for something to hurt, but the blow never came. Instead, there was a tingling sensation all throughout my body which quickly dissipated. 

“There, now you will be able to enter the castle and grounds,” he said happily as he tucked the wand back into his robes. “Normally, the barriers will keep any muggle technologies from working, so hopefully this spell will keep that leg working.” I only stared at him, not sure how he could have already figured it out. There was only a small smile on his face and a glimmer in his eyes. “Let Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, if you have any issues with it,” he directed before we started our walk once more. 

During the walk down the hill to the castle, I could only stare at the beautiful architecture of the castle. “Quite beautiful, isn’t it?” Dumbledore said from slightly ahead of me. “It has been standing for over 1000 years,” he informed me. I let out a whistle, deeply impressed. 

“Say, you never told me what this job was,” I said as we entered the castle, too busy looking at the stone work to pay attention to where we were going. 

“Oh! I suppose you are correct,” Dumbledore admitted, never pausing in his stride. “As I said before, this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and we are adding a new curriculum to the schedule this year; alchemy!” he said as he pushed open a grand set of doors. I stopped in my tracks, staring at the man in front of me. 

“You expect me to teach?” I squeaked. 

“This is correct, my dear Edward,” Dumbledore said, continuing to walk forward. I had to scramble to catch up to the taller me. 

“This was not part of the deal,” I hissed as we passed by four neatly placed tables that lead to a raised platform which held another table. There were thirteen other adults, presumably other witches and wizards, sitting at the table. “I agreed to help protect a young boy,” I argued. 

“Yes,” Dumbledore agreed, “but we need an alibi. It would be quite strange if there was a muggle following a student around. I also thought alchemy would be a great addition for the curriculum this year. This allows you to teach while also being on call in case anything were to happen to this student.” I nodded, still not liking the arrangement, but there was no going back now. 

“Who am I going to be protecting anyway?” I asked as we headed toward what I guessed was the staff table. 

“A boy named Harry Potter.”

Snape’s POV

The room was chattering with the conversations of the twelve other teachers at the staff table in the Great Hall. Unlike the others, I was not overjoyed to be back in the school. Yes, I loved potions and I excelled at the subject, but it wasn’t what I wanted, what I desired. Once again, I was passed up for the spot of Defense Against the Dark Arts post, and I was stuck in the dungeons teaching potions. 

Other than a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was supposedly another class being added to the curriculum this year; alchemy. I didn’t see why this class would be any benefit to our students, but I decided against arguing with the headmaster; he proved to know best or be right in most situations. 

My thoughts drifted, listening to the conversations from the other teachers at the table. I heard Pomona talk back and forth with Septima about the new teacher. 

“What do you think the new professor will be like, Septima?” Pomona asked the other woman sitting next to her. 

“I have no idea, Pomona!” Septima admitted. “Albus hasn’t said much about the teacher; he hasn’t even given a gender! We don’t know a name, age, where they come from, nothing!” the arithmancy professor reminded the other woman. 

What Septima said was correct. We had no idea where this professor was coming from, what their name was, what kind of educational background, but Dumbledore promised that they were equipped to teach the subject. 

“I’ve heard we’ll be finding out this evening,” Aurora supplied, leaning into the conversation. “Apparently the headmaster has gone to retrieve the alchemy professor,” she added. Septima opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off when the doors to the Great Hall opened inward. 

This action revealed the headmaster in his normal perfect posture and light blue robes. By his side was a young man, not looking older than some of our own students. The young man had a worn suitcase over his shoulder and was wearing an obnoxious red trench coat with black pants, black boots on his feet. Under his coat, he was wearing a dress shirt and a black vest, but wasn’t what had caught my attention. The most striking feature about this boy was in golden blonde hair and his matching golden eyes. 

My eyes widened slightly. There was no possible way Dumbledore had brought another werewolf unto the castle to teach. I would have thought he would have learned his lesson from last year. Maybe he really was going senile with old age. 

“Ah, attention please,” Dumbledore called. If he hadn’t caught everyone’s attention with his entrance, he definitely had it now. “I would like to introduce you all to one of the new professors for this year, Edward Elric; he will be our alchemy professor,” he said, gesturing to the boy beside him. My eyes widened as Edward stuck his hand up in the air in greeting after setting his suitcase at his feet. 

“Albus, he’s but a child!” Poppy said as she stood up. The same thought had been at the forefront of my mind, begging to be answered. 

“I’m not a child!” Elric yelled, crossing his hands over his chest, his face red with anger. “I’m seventeen!” he added for emphasis, but it only made Poppy’s reaction worse. 

“Dumbledore, you can’t be serious! He’ll be teaching students the same age as him,” Poppy pointed out, and I couldn’t help but agree with her. While the headmaster had pulled some crazy stunts in the past, including last year, this was probably the worst one yet. The boy was barely of age, and he still had the temper of a five year old. 

Instead of being angry, the boy just scoffed, rolling his golden eyes in disdain. “Yeah right. People my age are much too old to be learning alchemy. My brother and I learned when we were just four and five,” he said, sounding unimpressed. “The younger you start them the better,” he added. He then turned to the headmaster. “How old are the first years?” he asked. 

“They are eleven,” Dumbledore said, looking down at the boy. Edward looked thoughtful for a moment; I could see the gears turning in his head. 

“Little too old for my liking, but it’ll have to do,” he said. I only stared at the boy in confusion. He was so brash and arrogant. If he thought he was going to be able to talk to the headmaster of the school like that, he would never survive the year. And with the planned events for the year, he could really make the entire school bad. “I won’t be able to teach the six or seventh years; they’re too old. The younger they are, the more open their minds are. It will be much easier for the younger students,” he informed the headmaster. 

“Alright, Edward. You know the subject better than I do, so you do what you think is right,” he said. Elric looked thoughtful once more. “Anything within reason, of course,” he added, seeing the look on the child’s face. 

“I’ll have to let you know. There might be a few things,” he said. Dumbledore nodded but didn’t ask any further questions. 

“Alright, with that said, lets get some dinner, and then you should probably be off to bed; the time difference between England and your homeland is quite great,” Albus said. He then turned back to the rest of the teachers, addressing them. “Though Edward may be young,” the boy scowled at that, “he is very accomplished in his field, and there is no one else I would rather have teaching the course.” That statement was enough to silence the other teachers. Albus then led Edward up the platform, showing him to a seat beside Hagrid at the end of the table. 

This was definitely going to be an interesting year indeed.


	3. The Keeper of the Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, here we go!!!

Ed’s POV

In all honesty, I wasn’t sure what to think of this new place. It was nothing like what we had at home. Beside the magic and no equivalent exchange, the people were dressed weird, the architecture over the top, and the people huge. I looked up sheepishly at the large man who I had been sat next to; he was bigger than both the major and Sig. 

“The names Hagrid,” the gigantic man greeted, a large smile almost hidden by the mass of facial hair on his face. “I’m the professor ‘o Care ‘o Magical Creatures and the Keeper ‘o Keys and Grounds,” he said, putting out a luge right hand. I reached out and shook the man’s hand. 

“Edward Elric,” I greeted. “I guess I’m the alchemy professor,” I said as the large man released my hand. This caused the huge man to laugh heartily. My eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. I didn’t know what I said had been so funny. “So, if you’re keeper of keys and the grounds, I suppose you have a map on you?” I asked hopefully, knowing I would get lost in this castle for at least the first week or so. And it was a magical castle. Who knew what secrets it could be hiding. 

“Of course, lad!” he said happily. “Why don’t you come down to me hut after you get something to eat; I can show you the grounds,” he offered. I thanked him, telling him that would be great. I glanced back at the table, my eyes widening as there was now a plate full of food in front of me. It took me a moment to recover, but I finally returned my attention back to Hagrid. I didn’t think I was going to get used to the whole magic thing. 

I could feel eyes on me the entire time I ate. I could hear whispers, most including my name. I was quickly getting agitated. The only two people here that were treating me like the adult I was were Dumbledore and the behemoth of the man beside me. I quickly finished up my meal, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, away from the prying eyes of the other staff members. 

Part way through my meal I looked up to find Dumbledore was standing in front of the table, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. “It is so great to see all of you once again. As you know, students will arrive exactly a week from now and classes will start the day after,” he said. “Let me know if any of you need anything,” he said, but I felt the small speech was more for me than the other teachers. Albus then approached Hagrid and me. “Hagrid, would you show this young man to his room; I heard something about you showing him the grounds.”

“O’ course, professor!” Hagrid said joyfully. “I’ll give him a small tour so ‘h can get his bearin’s,” the large man said. 

“Thank you, Hagrid, that would be wonderful. He has the empty classroom next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and his bedroom is connected,” he said, looking to me for the second part. Dumbledore had turned to leave, but turned around as if he had forgotten something. “If you want to, you can send home for a few pictures to use on your doorway.” I frowned, not really sure what he was talking about, but that wasn’t exactly what had caught my attention. 

“Wait, you mean I can write home?” I asked, not entirely sure how that would work through the Gate. “It’ll work with then…” I trailed off, not sure how much the other teachers knew about the Truth. The old headmaster smiled and nodded. 

“Of course, I’ve had it all settled. Have Hagrid show you to Owlrey; you can use any of the school owls,” he said. I only looked at him, eyes wide. “Now, I really must be going. There are a few things I must attend to before the start of the year. Thank you again, Edward,” he said before finally turning and showing himself out of the Great Hall. I turned to Hagrid for an explanation. 

“Owls?” I asked. I wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“O’ course!” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I hate to break it to you, but where I’m from, owls are wild animals,” I explained, hoping he would get the message. A look of realization passed over the man’s face. 

“Ah, different countries, different customs, I guess,” he said with a nod. I was thinking the same thing. “So, yer are from a different country, ain’t ya?” he asked. I could feel eyes on me again, and I knew the others were listening in on the conversation. I only nodded, but didn’t provide any more information, returning my attention to the plate of food in front of me. 

Once I had finished, I looked up at Hagrid. “What should I do with my plate?” I asked. 

“O’ don’t worry ‘bout that, lad. House elves ‘ll take care of it,” he said, once again, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Dumbledore had apparently not told them I had no experience with magic. I only nodded, deciding it was best not to answer. I didn’t want to raise any suspicion or blow my cover the first day on the job. “Well, if yer done there I can show you around Hogwarts,” he offered. 

“That would be great,” I said, relief thick in my voice. I wanted nothing more than to get away from the constant stares from the other staff. I stood and most of the teachers looked away, diving back into their own conversation, all of them except for one man. On the other end of the table was a man with dark, greasy hair, his eyes cold and as dark as his hair. He continued to stare, openly meeting my eyes. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my trench coat. 

“Your parents ever teach you not to stare,” I said to the man, successfully silencing the room. I raised a hand in farewell before quickly leaving the massive room, Hagrid not far behind me. 

“That was awful brash there, lad,” Hagrid commented, looking slightly concerned. 

“I’ve said worse to military officials,” I said. “That’s just human decency,” I said. Hagrid didn’t say a word for a moment, but then he was right back to his joyful tone which I was noticing was quite normal for the man. It was a nice change from so many years of serious military officials and over bearing adults. It was nice to have a change. 

“We’ll take a stop down at me hut so I can get ya that map I promised. Get ya some parchment and a quill to write and letter for some pictures. Then we’ll head to the owlery and then to yer room,” he said. I looked up at the large me. 

“Thank you, Hagrid, for all the help,” I said genuinely. 

“O’ course!” he said. “I know what it’s like to be a new teacher. One myself just last year,” he explained. We kept small talk as he exited the castle and made our way through the castle grounds to a cozy looking hut at the edge of a forest. Hagrid must have seen me eyeing the forest because he spoke. “That there is the Forbidden Forest, lad. Best steer clear o’ that one,” he said, nodding toward the large expanse of woods. “Fang doesn’t even like it,” he said as he opened the door to his hut. 

Before I had the chance to ask who Fang was, there was a bark and suddenly I was on the ground. There was a huge weight settled on my back, causing me to splutter for air. 

“Oi, Fang! Get off the boy. Ya know better than that!” Hagrid boomed, and the weight was suddenly gone, and I pushed myself to my feet with a huff. When I was finally standing, I turned to glare at the gigantic dog who was staring at me expectantly, his tail wagging, and his eyes almost hidden under the rolls of skin on his face. For a second, I felt my heart clench, the incident reminding me so much of Alexander. And any thought of Alexander brought the thought of Nina. I shuddered, the horrible scene filling my mind. 

“Ya alright, lad?” Hagrid asked, obviously concerned. 

“Yeah,” I huffed, nothing looking at the man. “So this your house?” I asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Sure is!” he said, concern forgotten. I breathed a sigh of relief. “Come on in. Well grab ya some paper and a quill to write to yer family,” he said, leading me into the same hut. Inside, there was a fire still roaring in the fireplace, warming the entire room. Fang immediately flopped down on the rug in front of the fireplace, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy breath. “Here ya are!” Hagrid said happily, setting down a piece of parchment paper, a quill, and an ink well on the table in the center of the room. 

“Quill and ink?” I asked, choosing to take a spare pen out of my inner coat pocket. 

“O’ course!” He paused. “Ah, different countries, different customs,” he said again, smiling sheepishly. I only waved him off, a small smile on my face. He reminded me of Armstrong, only a lot less overbearing, loud, and sparkly. “Take a seat,” he invited kindly. “I’m gonna put some tea on,” he said before going to sift through the messy cupboards and then over to the fire. 

I stared at the parchment in front of me, not sure what to write or who to write it to. I decided just to add everyone’s name, Al, Winry, and Granny. I would just address the letter to Al; he would make sure everyone read it. 

Dear, Al, Wriny, and Granny, 

I just wanted to let you know that I am safe, and I got where I needed to be with no problems. Sorry about the owl, this is how these people communicate. 

So get this, they want me to teach! Thankfully I will be teaching alchemy, but I don’t know how many of them will actually have the ability to transmute. I wound up in a field with this crazy old man telling me about magic! I couldn’t help but laugh at the old man, but he proved me wrong. This world is governed by magic, not equivalent exchange. It’s definitely something to get used to, that’s for sure. I’m sure there will be lots to learn. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home. 

Al, I hope research is going well, but don’t push yourself. The headmaster of the school, Dumbledore said to get some pictures sent so they can be used as paints? I’m really not sure what all that entails, but I’ll let you know when I know. I’ll let you pick a few out, just send them back your letter. 

Winry, because of this place and all the magic, I’m not sure how my automail will react, but I promise to polish it and oil it. Dumbledore told me if there was ever an issue he would figure out something to fix it. I know you don’t like anyone tampering with your precious automail, but we might not have a choice this time. I’ll make sure they don’t break it. Can’t make the same promise about myself. Keep an eye on Al for me. 

Granny, keep an eye on Winry and Al for me. It’s hard to be away from either of them for this long. 

Ed

“Hey, Hagrid?” I asked, looking up at the man who was setting a pot of hot tea down on the table. “What are they supposed to do with the owl once it gets there?” I asked. 

“They’ll jus’ give em the letter and tell em who to take it to,” he explained, a cheery smile on his face. 

P.S.

Just give the owl the letter and tell it who to bring it to. I’m told it knows what to do. 

“Would ya like some tea, Edward?” Hagrid asked, holding the chipped tea kettle in his enormous hands. I accepted, and we sat in a comfortable silence as we drank our tea, the only sounds being that of the crackling fire and Fang;s heavy breathing. 

“So, Hagrid,” I said once I had finished my tea. “Why did Dumbledore ask me to send for pictures?” I asked, genuinely curious. 

“O’! Pictures are commonly used as doorways to private quarters. Anyone in the painting can take your password so only you can get in,” he explained. I looked at him confused. “It’ll be better if I just show you,” he said. I nodded in acceptance. “Why don’t we get that letter off, and then I can show you to your quarters and classroom,” he offered, clapping his hands together, the great sound starling Fang. 

“That sounds great. Thanks again for all the help, Hagrid; I really appreciate it,” I said sincerely. The large man beamed at me. 

“O’ course, Edward! It’s really no problem a’ all,” he said as he stood. Hagrid showed me up the hill to the massive owlery. There Hagrid showed me how to send a letter by owl. I tied the letter to one of the school owls, a small elf owl with golden eyes that had hopped right over to me. 

“Take this to Alphonse Elric in Resembol, Amertris,” I said to the little owl, feeling quite ridiculous. The owl actually gave me a quick nod before speeding off. Then Hagrid led me into the castle once more, taking me up a billion flights of stairs, moving stairs, to my classroom and quarters. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, young man!” I jumped when one of the paintings on the wall actually spoke to me! Only then did I realize all the pictures in the hallway were actually moving. “What’s wrong?” the same old man in the painting from before said. “Never seen a moving painting before?” he asked before moving off out of the frame before appearing in the next one over. I only stared, turning back to Hagrid for an explanation. 

“Tha’s why Dumbledore asked you to send for a few pictures,” he explained. I nodded, too shell shocked to say anything more. All of a sudden I was being drenched in water. 

“What the hell?” I screeched, looking up only to gape like a fish at what I saw above me. The man was dressed in a Jester’s costume, his face set with an evil smirk, but that wasn’t what shocked me. What shocked me was the fact that he was floating in mid air. 

“Oh, a muggle in our midst!” he jeered. “Oh, no. The Ministry will not be happy, no they won’t,” he said, shaking his head, a finger on his chin. “Just wait until everyone finds out they’re children are being taught by a muggle,” he said, his voice patronizingly somber, that wicked smirk still on its face. I fummed in anger. 

“That’s enough Peeves,” a voice said. I looked over to my right only to gasp. There was what looked like a ghost coming toward us. That can’t be possible. Once you're dead you don’t come back. No one can come back from the dead. 

Peeves cackled something wicked before disappearing into thin air. “I apologize for Peeves; he’s the resident poltergeist,” the ghost explained. “I’m the Bloody Baron, Slytherin House Ghost,” he introduced. I only stared at him. 

“Y-you’re dead,” I muttered stupidly. “The dead should stay dead,” I said, not really thinking about my words before they slipped from my lips. The Bloody Baron furrowed his eyebrows at me, giving me a disapproving look before disappearing as well. 

“Tha’ was a little harsh, lad,” Hagrid said, breaking me from my thoughts. 

“The dead should stay dead,” I repeated coldly, forcing myself to regain hold of my senses. Hagrid didn’t saw anymore, only leading me toward my classroom and quarters. Hagrid showed me to my rather large classroom, there being about 30 to 40 desks in the back of the classroom. There was a large desk in front of a chalkboard which I assumed was my desk. This would suffice, though the set up would need some rearranging. 

“Yer quarters are right in here,” the huge man said, knocking on the door right next to the chalkboard. “There’s another door just down the hall that also leads to yer room,” he explained. He then turned back to me. “Ya need anything else before I leave?” the man asked, a smile still on his face. I thought for a moment, the only thing I really needed being sleep. 

“I think that’ll be all,” I said. “Gonna unpack my stuff,” I said kicking my suitcase that I had set my my feet, “and get to sleep.” Hagrid nodded. 

“Breakfast is tomorrow at eight in the Great Hall. Just use that there map, and you should be able to get there no problem. If ya do have a problem, just ask one o’ the paintin’s,” he said. “Good night, Edward, I’ll see ya tomorrow,” he said, not waiting for a response before leaving me to my thoughts. 

I sighed and grabbed my suitcase before pushing open the door to my quarters. The room was quite spacious. There was a four poster bed in one corner of the room, a small nightstand to the right of it. Across from the bed sat a dresser and on the nearest wall, across from the bed in the other direction was a fireplace. The room also held a desk in one of the back corners. There was even an empty bookshelf along one of the walls. 

Throwing my suitcase down, I carelessly dumped my clothes into the different drawers before shedding my coat, vest, shirt, pants, socks, and boots, leaving me in only my boxers. I grabbed a white tank top from the open drawer, slipping it over my head and closing the dresser. I hopped into bed, thankful to find it comfortable. I tired to push down my racing thoughts from all of the new information thrown at me as I settled down to sleep. Surprisingly, I was quick to sleep, finally resting from a long, stressful day.


	4. A Letter From Home

With one hand, I shoveled scrambled eggs into my mouth, my other being used to hold the book I was reading open. I knew the librarian, Irma Pince, wouldn’t be happy with me reading at the breakfast table, but I had spent the last week looking through the restricted section of the library for anything this world might have about alchemy, and I was just now getting to read about this new land.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much. Just as the old man had said, this world was governed by magic and magic alone. Yes, I had found out about the Sorcerer's Stone, otherwise known as the Philosopher’s Stone, and I had a very heated discussion with Dumbledore about the topic. He had assured me that the stone had been destroyed and then there was no way anyone else was getting their hands on another one. It hadn’t done much to assure me, but I would have to trust the headmaster and let it go for now. There was nothing about the man that made me think he would be untrustworthy.

Now, I was reading through Hogwarts: A History, trying to inform myself on the place I would be living and teaching in for the next ten months of my life. It was interesting to learn about the huge castle, but I had to admit, it was a slow read. With the castle being over 1000 years old, there was a lot to learn and a lot to get through. A few times, I had used it to fall asleep. 

I jumped when there was suddenly something land smack dab in the middle of the book I was reading; I nearly fell out of my chair in surprise. Looking up from trying to stabilize myself in my chair, I found a thick letter lying on top of the book in front of me. It was addressed to me in Al’s familiar scrawl. 

“Got yer first letter there?” Hagrid asked from beside me. I smiled up at the man as I opened the letter with skilled hands. 

“Yeah, from my little brother,” I said. “Winry and Granny probably wrote, too,” I added, looking down at the letter, finding my guess to be correct. As I unfolded the letter, I found Winry’s and Granny’s handwriting accompanying Al’s. 

“Ya close with you brother, I’m guessing?” he asked, his voice joyful as always. 

“Yeah, I’ve pretty much been taking care of him since I was little, about five years old; my father left when we were young and my mother died from a sickness,” I muttered under my breath, running a finger over the parchment beneath my fingers. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, lad,” he said, patting me on the back, but with his size, it really felt more like a slap; it even caused me to pitch forward with the force. “How did you take care of him by yourself at that age?” he asked, looking genuinely interested. It was refreshing to hear someone talk to me like an adult and not like a child over something so important 

“We’ve been friends with the Rockbell’s, our neighbor’s, since my parents were little; they were friend’s with Wriny’s parents. Granny took us in and treated us as her own,” I said, a soft smile on my face. Yes, we had our times of butting heads and calling each other names, but I owed her my life and much more. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, lad. So glad you had support.” The large man looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued. “Edward, if you ever need anything, just let me know. Hell, let any of the others know as well. You’re a part of the staff now, Ed,” he said with a bright, cheery smile. A smile made its way across my face as I looked up at the man. 

“Thank you. Hagrid. I appreciate it, really,” I said genuinely. He only smiled that normal cherry smile before returning to his food. With a sigh, I brought the letter back out to read it, scrambling when a few photos fell from the envelope. I smiled when I picked them up. 

On top, there was one of Al and I when we were just kids, our mother crouched down behind us with her arms wrapped around our shoulders, pulling us closely to her sides. The next was of Winry, Al, and I all together when we were still all going to school. I had to scoff at the next picture; it was one of Mustang and me when I had first received my certification. The picture was tense, Roy standing with his hand on my shoulder, as I, and I remembered it very clearly, tried not to scream at the man. Looking back on it now, I owed him my life as well, even if I would never admit it to his face. It was because of him that I even entered the military and subsequently got my brother;s body back. There were so many people I would never be able to repay. 

The next image made my eyes burn, causing me to blink up at the ceiling to try and hold back the tears. The next image was one of Hughes in which he had his arms thrown over my shoulder, squeezing me to his side. I looked absolutely repulsed in the picture, never being one for physical contact after the accident, but now, I wished I had savored the moment. Al was kneeling on the other side of the man, Elysia on his shoulders with that typical huge smile on her face. Gracia was on the other side of Al, a soft hand resting on his shoulder. Even though I looked absolutely pissed in the picture, there was something domestic, something loving about the picture. That one would definitely have to go up. 

Behind that image was of everyone right after the Promised Day, right after I had returned Al’s soul to his body. Al was wrapped up in Mustang’s overcoat, a bright smile on his face. Teacher had her hand on his head, and I knew she had been gently combing through his long, dull hair with her fingers; Sig stood off to the side, staring down at Al like a proud parent. I was also behind Al, next to Teacher, a huge smile on my face. Mei was practically on top of Al, tears running down her face, but her lips were still turned up in a smile. Darius and Heinkle were there too, as well as the Major. Even Hohenheim was there off to the side. That was probably one of my favorite pictures. The pure, unadulterated smiles on everyone’s face in that picture made my heart swell with joy. 

There were a few smaller pictures behind that one which included one of Al and myself, Winry and myself, one of the countryside with the river in the background, Al and I’s childhood home when it was still standing, one of Ling who was wearing fancy robes, Lan Fan in the background, which I hoped would be explained in the letter, and one of mom and Hohenheim. I had never seen that one in the house before; I would have to ask Granny if she hadn’t explained in the letter. There was even one of the office, including Furey, Breda, Falman, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Mustang. Al was still in his armor, sitting on one of the office’s couches, and I was leaning up against his side; I had a book in my hands. I didn’t even know this picture had been taken. It must have been Hughes when he carried that God awful camera around for three months straight. I decided to put that one aside for the doorway to my chambers. 

I grabbed up the letters, finding there was an individual letter from each family member. I grabbed Al’s first, excited to hear what he had to say on the whole magic thing. I knew he would have been as disbelieving as me. 

Dear Brother, 

I can’t believe you’re in a literal other world! And one ruled by magic! The Truth does have a sense of humor, I suppose. And teaching! I sure never pictured you in that position, with your short temper and all. It just occurred to me that we didn’t even finish school, and now you're off in another world teaching witches and wizards alchemy of all things. 

Try to be patient with your students; you have to remember that not everyone’s a genius. Go easy on them; Teacher’s ways aren’t for the faint of heart. You’ll have to write and tell me how they take the whole law of equivalent exchange if they’re so used to using magic all the time. 

If you could, I would love it if you sent me a book or two, if it’s possible that is. If not, you’ll just have to tell me when you get home. And don’t worry about the owl; I didn’t want to send it back! Although, Winry and Granny weren’t too thrilled about an owl flying around the house, especially with Den chasing after the poor thing. 

As for research, Ling has invited me to Xing for some research on Alkahestry, but Granny and Winry don’t want me traveling that far yet, and I’m sure you’re thinking the exact same thing right now. I’m at least going to wait for you to get home; that’ll give me some more time to recuperate and see you before I leave. Speaking of Ling, he’s the emperor of Xing now! He’s even helping out some of the lower clans. Lan Fan is with him, and I know he’s been spending more time with Mei, trying to strengthen their relationship as siblings. I think it’ll be good for both of them. I put the picture Ling sent us with all the others. I hope they’re alright for what you need them for. If not, send for me; Granny has a stockpile. 

I love you, brother. Stay safe!

Al

I smiled at the letter, able to hear my little brother’s voice in my head as I read through his writing. I sighed and grabbed the one from Winry. My heart started beating faster; I hadn’t mentioned anything about the...I didn’t know how to put it. Could it even be considered a proposal? If it was, which is what it was meant to be, I definitely did a crappy job. I could have at least had a little planning, maybe something a little more romantic, but of course I had to go screw it up. Hopefully she forgave me for my ignorance. 

Dear Ed, 

You better be careful with that Automail. If it breaks, you’re without a leg for the rest of the year. Or maybe I’ll send one with the owl? Maybe the spare? But how would it hold it up? And new measurements with your miraculous growth spurt? Oh, nevermind all that. You better just not break it! Otherwise, I have a nice new wrench with your name on it! Speaking of that pesky owl, it of course buddied right up to Al. That kid has a weird way with animals, that’s for sure. First cats in his armor, now owls. Who sends mail by owl? Haven’t these wizards thought of using a phone? 

Be easy on your students; you and Al learned easier than most. Pays to be a genius I guess. Anyway, don’t be too hard on them. Your training with Mrs. Curtis was way too rough to be exerting on other students, so I don’t want you getting sent home on an account of getting a student hurt. Just be patient with them. 

And really, Edward? You were going to say all that, and then just leave, maybe thinking you wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences for ten months? Trust me, I won’t be letting that go. 

My breath caught in my throat as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I was stupid to think she would let me off the hook. 

But seriously, Ed. I would love to give you more than half of my life. I’d rather talk about this all in person, but the answer is yes. Just stay safe for me, Ed. 

Winry

When I finished reading, I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. At least she hadn’t said no. In fact, she had said yes to my makeshift proposal. I sure was a lucky guy. With a smile on my face, I returned Winry and Al’s letters to the envelope in exchange for the letter from Granny. 

Edward, 

Be careful in that new world over there, and try not to kill anyone while you're at it. Of course I’ll take care of them. Who do you think I am, you brat? You better stay safe over there, Ed. Winry hasn’t stopped talking about your makeshift proposal. I haven’t seen her that happy since Al got his body back. Stay safe. 

Granny

As I folded up the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope, I let out a deep sigh, a bright smile on my face. At least I had Granny’s blessing. I made a mental note to visit the Rockbell family grave as well as my parents’ as soon as I got home. I would also have to make a call to Izumi and Sig. And Mustang and the rest of the team. My smile widened at the thought, thinking about how many people we could truly call family after everything we had been through. 

“You comin’, lad?” said a gruff voice, tearing me away from my thoughts. I looked up to find all the teachers filing out of the room, only Hagrid remained, standing in front of the table and looking at me expectantly. 

“Uh, what?” I said, only now noticing that my plate was long gones, as well as all of the other food that had been set out before us. 

“We have a mandatory staff meetin’ in Dumbledore’s office,” Hagrid explained patiently. I rushed to stand up, scrambling to put the pictures back in the envelope and grab my book. “The students’ll be arriving tonight, and classes start in the mornin’,” he said. 

“Sorry, got caught up in the letter my family sent me,” I mumbled as I shoved my book under my arm and straightened my clothes as I followed Hagrid out of the Great Hall. 

“No problem, lad,” he said as he led me up a few flights of stairs. Over the past week, I had been acclimating myself to the castle by walking around with the map and asking the ghosts and paintings if I was really in a bind. I had mostly memorized the castle’s layout and the timing of the moving staircases, having sat and watched them for an entire day, yet I had never been up to the headmaster’s office. 

It was hard to get used to the ghosts flying around, but I had sat down with Sir Nicholas, also known as Nearly Headless Nick, had kindly walked me through the logistics one night in the library when I simply couldn’t hold my questions and curiosity back any longer. It was still hard to accept, but I kept reminding myself that this wasn’t the world I knew. It was completely different with a completely different set of rules. 

“So what’s this staff meeting about?” I asked Hagrid as we made our way up the stairs. 

“Do you not pay attention to anything going on around you?” a monotone voice asked before Hagrid could get a word out. Looking away from the path I was traveling, I found the man with the greasy, slicked back hair glaring at me. Since day one, he hadn’t liked me. I wasn’t entirely sure why because I had said barely more than a greeting to the man, but I had a hunch that it was because of my age.

I clenched my fists at my side, setting my jaw. I wanted so badly to yell at the pompous bastard, but I didn’t want to make any trouble. Seeing as they could perform magic, able to make something out of nothing, they were more powerful than me. I was in their world, on their turf, and they held the upper hand. 

“I received a letter from my family that I needed to read, and I have still been acclimating myself to the castle and grounds,” I said evenly. The man only sneered, turning his attention away. The silence was tense as we all made our way up the final flight of stairs to Dumbledore’s office. At the front of the group, Madame Pomfrey spoke. 

“Acid pops,” she said clearly. The gargoyle in front of us moved, revealing yet another staircase. I had to hold back a groan. Over the past year, trying to work on getting my arm back to normal and looking after Alphonse so closely, I hadn’t done this much walking or climbing. It didn’t help that whatever charms were on this castle were starting to make the stump of my leg throb despite the charm Albus had cast over me. It was still sore where skin met metal, and I had noticed over the past week that my leg felt heavier than normal and maybe even a little slower even though it was the winter set. I sighed internally. It was only a matter of time before I would have to say something to the headmaster. 

As we all entered the office, I followed Hagrid and sat down at a circular table, everyone else sitting as well. There were two empty chairs. One I assumed was Dumbledore, as he had yet to make an appearance, but this was still another empty seat next to me. Before I could ask a question, Dumbledore was sweeping into the room. 

“Ah, thank you all for being so patient,” Albus said as he took his spot in the empty chair. “I so look forward to working with all of you again this year, and of course, a special welcome to our new alchemy professor Mr. Elric,” he said, nodding to me, “and we are expecting Alastor Moody as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but he appears to be running a little late,” the headmaster mused. So that’s who the empty chair belonged to. 

“As you all know, the students will be arriving tonight, and the feast begins at 7 on the dot with the sorting ceremony, and dinner will follow,” Dumbledore said, but I figured everyone already knew this, and this was all just for me. “Ah, let me get your class lists and schedules,” he said before waving his wand. A filing cabinet opened and there were suddenly a few pieces of parchment lying in front of me. I looked over them, finding I started first thing after breakfast tomorrow with a bunch of third years. 

“As you know, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, and quidditch will be canceled this year because we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. We will be hosting Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute; they will both be arriving on October 30th. Only those of the age 17 years will be allowed to participate, and the Goblet of Fire will choose it’s three champions; one from each school. Once they have been entered and chosen, there is no backing out. I will have more information about the three tasks the closer it comes,” he informed us. “Does anyone have any questions?” The room was silent. Dumbledore smiled and then turned to me. 

“Edward? How are you finding your time at Hogwarts? Is there anything you have questions about? Anything you will need for your classroom? We already have lots of chalk and the textbooks for this year in your classroom. If there anything else you may need?” he asked politely. Everyone’s eyes were on me. I sighed and leaned back in my chair a little. 

“I’ll admit, it’s much different, but it’s nothing I can’t get used to in time,” I admitted. “I may choose not to teach from the textbooks depending on their quality though,” I thought aloud. “Maybe bits and pieces; I’ll have to take a look.” I thought for a moment more. “Professor,” I began, turning to look at the elderly headmaster. “I’ll need to be able to remove people from my class.; I’ll need to be able to do this at any time I see necessary.” There were a few shocked looks from the teachers around me, but I ignored it. I knew alchemy better than anyone in this room. I knew the dangers and the consequences. 

“Alchemy can be a dangerous practice if not performed perfectly. If something goes wrong and a rebound happens, it can cause injury or even death,” I explained. “If I see that a student is not fit for the class or could pose a threat to themselves, their classmates, or anyone else, they will be removed from the class.” The headmaster nodded as I spoke. 

“Yes, if that is what you think will be best for the students, then I will allow this,” he said. “Is there anything else you may need?” he asked politely. I thought for a moment before a thought struck me. 

“There is actually one thing,” I admitted. “The students will need to answer a riddle within a month. Without understanding this riddle, they will never be able to perform alchemy,” I explained. 

“And why ever would you need to do that?” I heard Madam Pince asked. “Why would you deny a student knowledge because of a little riddle?” she asked. The other teachers looked as if they were wondering the same thing. The headmaster remained silent though, wishing for me to continue. 

“Because this is the foundation of all alchemy; one is all, and all is one. My brother and I were not allowed to study under our teacher until we answered that riddle; she refused to teach us if we couldn’t solve it within a month,” I said, looking at Madam Pince. She didn’t look completely satisfied but chose not to speak. 

“Is that all, Mr. Elric?” Dumbledore asked, his hands folded in front of him. “Is there anything else you may require?” he pressed, and I swore I heard the dark haired man mutter something under his breath, but with gritted teeth, I choose to ignore it. 

“Nope,” I said, popping the ‘p.’ “I think that’s everything,” I said as I folded my arms across my chest. “Oh!” I scrambled for a moment, pulling the letter out of my pocket. “My brother sent these pictures back in his letter,” I said, pulling out the pictures and handing them to the headmaster. 

“Ah, of course,” he said. “We can use all of these for pairing if you’d like, and I’ll have the original ones returned to you,” he said with a smile. “Which would you like to be used for your door?” he asked politely. 

“Uh, the one on top, the one of the office should work,” I said. Dumbledore smiled and then rose from his chair, photographs in hand. 

“Wonderful,” he said. “Then I will see you all for the sorting ceremony tonight,” he said, and it was a clear dismissal. We all stood and exited the room. I followed Hagrid down the winding staircases, asking him a few questions about the sorting ceremony as I tried to prepare myself for the coming evening.


	5. The Feast

I probably looked like a mad man, going through each and every one of textbooks, viciously ripping out a certain set of pages. I can’t believe they put that in a beginner level book. What the hell were they thinking? A growling like sound escaped my lips as I ripped another section of pages out of the book in my hands. I was too angry to even attempt to use alchemy to remove the pages. I was seething. I hadn’t been this angry since the homunculi. Each time I removed the horrid sections of pages, I would crumple them into a ball before tossing them into the fireplace beside me as I reached for the next book. 

I had just finished the last book with a sigh when I glanced up at the clock on the wall text to me. It was 6:55. “Shit!” I shouted about grabbing my red trench coat off the back of my chair and sprinting out of the room. I raced down the stairs, occasionally sliding down the railings just to go a little faster. Many of the portraits yelled from behind me, wondering where I was off to in such a rush, but I really didn’t have any time to stop and chat. 

When I got to the bottom of the stairs that were directly across from the doors to the Great Hall, I found Minevera standing with what looked to be about 30-40 students gathered around her. She was in the middle of a speech when I hit the main floor. She looked up at me, pausing in her speech. 

“Professor Elric!” she exclaimed. All of the students, who, by their size, I guessed were first years looked at me with wide eyes. “You should have been here at least fifteen minutes ago, before all of the students entered the hall,” she said, clearly peeved and even more disappointed. 

“I know, I know, I know!” I nearly shouted as I pulled my coat on. “But I’m here now, aren’t I?” I pointed out before pushing the doors to the Great Hall open. The chattering that filled the Great Hall quickly silenced as I felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. The complete silence was short as the students started to whisper amongst themselves. I jogged up the very short flight of stairs and quickly slid into my seat. At that moment, I was very thankful I didn’t sit anywhere near Snape. No doubt he would have some choice words for me. 

“‘ey there, Ed,” Hagrid whispered as the doors to the Great Hall opened once more. It revealed Minevera leading the frightened looking first years into the hall. “Ya alright?” he asked. I nodded stiffly as my hand massaged the area where my port met my flesh. The running around had not helped the previous pain I was feeling. It was aching, and at some points, it was throbbing. I’d have to write Winry if it got any worse. And possibly even talk to Dumbledore. 

“Yeah,” I muttered. “Got caught up getting stuff ready for classes,” I explained. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. With a sigh, I rested my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand, waiting for the sorting ceremony to get under way. The year hadn’t even truly begun, and I was already ready to be back in my own world with my family. 

Harry’s POV

Among the bustling, noisy atmosphere of the Great Hall, I sat at the Gryffindor table, Ron next to me Hermione across from myself. To say that we were still shaken up from the events of the Quidditch Tournament was the understatement of the century. Couldn’t I just have one normal summer? Was that too much to ask for? 

“Bloody hell, can we get started already?” Ron moaned from his spot next to me. “I’m ready to eat; I’m starving,” he whined. I rolled my eyes at my best friend, knowing he had eaten on the train ride here. I know because I had bought him something off the trolley. It was something of a tradition since our first meeting on the train in first year. 

“Ronald,” Hermione said, exasperated. “You ate two hours ago on the train,” she pointed out. 

“That was two hours ago!” he exclaimed as if that was going to help his case at all. The brunette across the table opened her mouth to say something, but we were distracted by the doors to the Great Hall swinging open with way more force than Professor McGonagalll normally gave. All eyes turned to the doors. 

In stomped a boy that looked no older than Fred and George, red coattail flaring behind him as he marched up the center aisle toward the staff table. The bright red trench coat he was wearing was, for lack of a better term, loud. And I had never seen such bright, golden hair or golden eyes. Really, I hadn’t seen golden eyes since Lupin. My breath caught in my throat, but I didn’t say anything. We could talk about it later when we had some sort of privacy. The boy’s head was held high yet there was a glare on his face as he continued to stomp past us. I knew immediately that I wouldn’t want to make him angry. 

To my utmost surprise, he continued all the way up to the staff table and took a seat next to Hagrid who immediately started a conversation with the strange boy. Only now did I realize how silent the Great Hall was. As soon as the eccentric blonde took a seat, the room started to whisper and murmur. I turned to look at Ron and Hermione. 

“Is he a new teacher?” I asked. “He can’t possibly be,” I said to the girl across the table. “He’s no older than Fred and George,” I added. 

“And did you see his eyes?” Hermione hissed quietly. 

“What’s wrong with the guy’s eyes?” Ron asked, looking as clueless as ever. The girl across from me opened her mouth to speak but didn’t get a chance before the doors to the Great Hall opened once more as Professor McGonagall led the new group of first years into the Great Hall. Our attention was quickly diverted to the sorting ceremony, waiting to see who would be sorted into our house this year. As usual, we cheered when someone was sorted into our house and clapped respectfully when someone was sorted into another house. 

When the sorting ceremony was finished, Professor Dumbledore took his place at the front of the room behind his golden lectern. “Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and welcome to our new students,” Dumbledore said with a grand smile. “I would just like to make a few announcements before this year's opening feast begins,” he explained. I sighed and leaned my elbow on the table. Dumbledore was going to give the regular “don’t go into the Forbidden Forest” and “stay away from the Whomping Willow” speech. 

“Now, I’d like to introduce two new teachers on staff this year.” Dumbledore announced. I perked up at that, looking at the girl across from me. She only shrugged and turned back to look at the headmaster at the front of the room. I looked to Ron who didn’t seem to be paying attention. He was probably too busy dreaming about what kind of food he would eat in just a few minutes. “First, as you saw in your letters, we have added a new course to the school; alchemy. I would like to introduce our alchemy teacher, Professor Edward Elric,” he said with a smile. To my shock, the blonde haired boy stood and gave a quick wave before taking his seat once more. Once again, the entire room erupted into quiet chatter. The headmaster held up a hand and the hall silenced. 

“Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Alastor Moody, but he does appear to be running a little late; I do hope he’s okay,” Dumbledore mused. “Anyway, onto other matters,” he said as he clapped his hands together. Ron groaned and smacked his head on the table. I couldn’t help but snicker at the boy’s actions. I could practically hear Hermione roll her eyes. 

“Now, this year, we are hosting something very special, something legendary. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament.” Once more, the room began whispering. I looked over at Hermione for an explanation, hoping she would know something, but she just motioned at Dumbledore. The headmaster waited for the hall to quiet. “So, this year, Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but home to two lther schools; The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime.”

Just then, the door swung open, and everyone turned to look to see who was entering the Great Hall. When the girls entered the hall, I looked over at Ron to see if he saw the same thing I was seeing. The girls were beautiful as they danced their way up to the front of the hall. And their headmistress was a completely different story. I had to crane my neck to see her face. Following the ladies from Beauxbatons came the boys from Durmstrang and their headmaster Professor Karkaroff. When they entered, we made an astonishing discovery: we would be spending the rest of the year with famous quidditch player Victor Krum. Ron looked like he was going to faint. 

This was going to be an interesting year indeed.

Ed’s POV

I was still in a sour mood as I ate the food that had appeared in front of us about half an hour ago. The sorting ceremony hadn’t been unpleasant, but I nearly fell out of my seat when that ragged hat started to sing. The first thought had been that there was a soul attached to the piece of the leather, but I knew the headmaster wouldn’t appreciate me deconstructing an artifact. I also had to remind myself that things worked differently here, and that the explanation was probably simple; magic. Well, as simple as magic could get in the eyes of an alchemist. 

And then there was the matter of the other schools that would be staying in the castle this year. I didn’t know how the school worked during a normal year much less this, and that made me even more anxious. I was here, in a world so different from my own, in a castle I could still get lost in, I had to teach alchemy to a bunch of pompous wizards who knew nothing about the law of equivalent exchange, and keep track of one student without being suspicious. And now I had these other schools in the way as well as this extremely dangerous Triwizard Tournament. 

If it was so dangerous, why would you even let it take place in a school? I wondered to myself grumpily as I took a swig of my pumpkin juice before setting the cup back on the table with a little more force than necessary. 

“I’d like to say a few words if you please,” Dumbledore said, gaining the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. I looked up from my half eaten food to where the headmaster was now standing in front of the hall. The hall went silent as the old wizard began speaking about the tournament and how dangerous it was going to be. I sighed and rested my chin in my hand. 

Suddenly, the bewitched ceiling rumbled with lightning and thunder, causing the student to scream in fright. I stood, my chair skidding back and my hands poised to clap, but before I could do anything, my eyes caught sight of a man at the corner of the room. Before my hands could even meet, a steady stream of energy erupted from his want and calmed the ceiling. 

More than slightly disgruntled, though I would never admit it aloud, I took my head and rested both of my elbows on the table, my chin on top of my hands. I didn’t like the feeling I was getting from the man who shook hands with the headmaster before coming to take the only empty seat at the table which just so happened to be right next to me. I tried not to stare at the man, but I could feel his unusual, disturbing blue eye that was spinning around in his head was making my skin crawl. I hadn’t felt this way since the Promised Day. I didn’t like it, not one bit. I would definitely be keeping my eyes on this guy. And it didn’t help that he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; it just didn’t sit well with me. 

I couldn’t be more happy when the Great Hall finally emptied as the House Prefects lead their houses to their respective dorms, and the staff was finally excused for the night with a light reminder about classes in the morning. Despite the throbbing pains in my ports, I raced upstairs to get away from the new teacher who had taken the seat next to mine in the Great Hall. I also needed to situate the classroom for the next morning as well as clean up the remnants of my anger from before dinner. 

When I was happy with how the classroom looked, I slipped through the door to my private quarters. As I peeled off my clothes for my quick shower, I noticed how red and irritated the skin around my port was. I hissed as I pressed my newly returned fingers to the red skin which caused it to burn even more. From what I knew from Winry, it looked like a port infection, but I couldn’t be sure. Who knew what this school and its magic was doing to my leg. At this point, I would just have to ride it out and see what would happen. With that thought in mind, I took my quick shower before drying off and hopping into bed for what I hoped would be a good night’s sleep.


	6. First Day

“It’s going to be a long day,” I said through a breath as I placed a textbook on each desk, each of them having a certain set of pages ripped out. I had a mixed group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years first thing in the morning followed by a planning period. After lunch, I had fourth years from Gryffindors and Slytherins followed by more Gryffindors and Slytherins who were in the 6th year. I only had each class once a week as I was teaching every single year of every single house, and this worried me a little bit. But I also had to remind myself that I was only going to be here for one school year, so they weren’t going to learn much anyway, maybe just a few simple transmutations. 

Grabbing a piece of chalk off the tray on the black board, I wrote “ALL IS ONE, AND ONE IS ALL.” As this was my first assignment, this was going to be theirs as well. But, I figured I wouldn’t be allowed to leave them all stranded on an island by themselves, no matter how much I would probably want to by the end of the week. 

Just then, there was a knock on the doorframe to the classroom. I looked over to see a few frightened third years standing in the doorway. “Well don’t just stand there!” I called. “Come on in and find a seat,” I directed. With a sigh, I hefted myself up onto my desk, my flesh leg crossed over my metal one as I waited for everyone to file and find their seats. I noticed as everyone sat down that the ones in blue, the Ravenclaws, and the ones in yellow, the Hufflepuffs, had separated themselves to different sides of the room. 

As soon as the bells chimed for the beginning of the period, I sighed and took out the list of students who were supposed to be in my first period class. “When I call your name, please just say ‘here’ so we can get our class underway,” I directed. No one said a word, so I took that as my cue to start. I went down the list, and I found everyone to be present. “Yes?” I said, inclining my head to a brunette Ravenclaw boy in the front row. 

“Uh, Professor Elric?” he said nervously. “H-how old are you, if you don’t mind me asking,” he said but immediately looked like he regretted even saying anything. I sighed and uncrossed my legs before crossing them the other way. I was waiting for this question to pop up, I just didn’t think it would come this soon. 

“I’m 17,” I said simply. The class immediately erupted into whispers. “Alright, alright,” I said as I held up a hand. “That’s enough.” The class quieted. “My age has nothing to do with how well I can do my job or how well I know alchemy,” I said sternly. “Now, to begin this class, you will need to answer this simple riddle,” I said, turning to point at the board behind me. “All is one, and one is all. You will have exactly one month to answer the riddle. If you can't, this class will become a study hall, and you will not be permitted to learn alchemy.” The class erupted into conversation again. I groaned and leaned my head back. We were never going to get anywhere if they kept talking. 

“Enough!” I called. “This is my class, and I will run it the way I want to. Alchemy is a dangerous art, and if you don’t understand every single principle, and this riddle,” I said, pointing back at the board, “you could hurt yourself, someone else, or even wind up with someone dead, so I suggest you close your mouths and open your ears,” I snapped. That seemed to grab their attention. 

“Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you have exactly one month to figure this out. You can’t help each other, you can;t share your answer if you don’t get it right. If I found out that anyone has been helping each other, you’ll be removed from the class. Is that understood?” I asked, scanning the class to see if anyone was going to argue. One person did raise their hand, albeit timidly. “What?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, daring them to argue with me. 

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful, sir,” the girl with the Hufflepuff crest of her robes began, “but why do you have to understand this riddle? What role does it play in alchemy?”

“And what is alchemy anyway?” another Hufflepuff girl asked as she raised her hand. 

“This riddle is the basis for all alchemy. To understand any other principle of alchemy, you must understand this one,” I explained. “Though, you lot have it much easier than my brother and I had it,” I said through a chuckle, remembering our times spent on the island. “Our alchemy teacher left us on a deserted island for a month with only the clothes on our back, a knife, and this riddle. I’ll even give you a hint, circles,” I said. The class was silent, and I could see the gears turning in their heads. “You can tell me anytime in the next month what you think the answer is, but you only have one chance. Is that clear?” Everyone nodded. I could tell they were itching to complain, but they stay silent. 

“Now, as for the question about the art of alchemy itself, I actually wanted to hear from you, so see what you know,” I said. Immediately, a Ravenclaw boy in the middle row raised his hands. I gestured for him to continue.

“Alchemy is a lost form of magic used to create the philosopher’s stone,” my eye twitched, “and turned lead to gold,” he said smugly. 

“Wrong,” I said with a smirk. He clearly thought a lot of himself. The boy practically deflated. “And since when is alchemy magic?” I said with a grimace. “Alchemy is actually a science that followers the law of Equivalent Exchange,” I explained. They all stared at me blankly. “Why aren’t all of you writing this down?” I asked. They all scrambled to gather their writing utensils and parchment as I hopped off my desk and grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. 

“Let’s at least start with some basics so you’re not going to sit here and just stare at me for a month straight.” I paused and turned to look at the class. “And alchemy can not be used to create a philosopher’s stone,” I said firmly. The word ‘pure’ was unspoken, but they didn’t need to know about that. “And it is extremely illegal to make gold from lead; it would ruin the economy,” I explained as they started using their quills to write down some notes. 

For the rest of the class period, we went over the basic laws of alchemy, like equivalent exchange, which caused a stir among the students, and I assigned a few pages for them to read in their textbooks. I wasn;t going to force them to learn the Periodic Table of Elements if they weren’t going to answer the riddle correctly; they could start that once they passed their first little quiz as I was calling it. They also owed me a well written paragraph of the importance of equivalent exchange. 

When the bell rang, I dismissed my class as I turned to clean the board behind me to get ready for the next class. Thankfully, I had a free period between now and then to chill for a little bit and recover from my first class period. I should probably start a letter to Al as well. And I was expecting my painting for my room and my door to be delivered. So much for a free period. 

“Professor Elric,” a soft voice said, and I turned around from cleaning the board to find one of the Ravenclaw students, Luna Lovegood, I believe, was standing in front of my desk. I gestured for her to speak. “I believe I have the answer to your riddle,” she said, her voice light and airy. I blanched at the girl. There was no way she had figured it out that quickly. There was no way in hell. 

“Miss Lovegood, you do understand that you only have one chance to give me your answer, correct?” I asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, yes, sir,” she said with a dreamy smile. “The riddle is quite simple really,” she continued. “One is all, and one is all is exactly what it says; it means what it says. It is like the circle of life. The young become old and eventually they become new all over again. Everything fits into a cycle, a circle,” she said, a soft smile on her face. I could only stare at her for a minute before I shook myself from my stupor. 

“T-that is exactly correct,” I said, absolutely stunned as I reached for a pen and some paper. I quickly scrawled her name down and stashed it away for later. “Well, Miss Lovegood, you can start studying the Periodic Table of Elements on page five of your textbook,” I said, and her smile widened by a fraction. 

“Thank you, professor. Have a wonderful day,” she said before quite literally skipping out of the classroom. I could only stare behind her, not sure what to think. 

This was going to be an interesting year indeed. 

Harry’s POV

I could only sit and stare at all of the pictures hanging on the walls of the room as Hermione flipped through her textbook and Ron stared off into space, surely reminiscing over what he had for lunch and dreaming about what there would be for dinner. 

As I looked around the room, the first picture that had grabbed my eyes, or my ears really, was one of an asian boy who couldn’t be any older than us wearing fancy robes, his hair pulled up. There was someone dressed in black standing by his side. The boy in the picture was talking excitedly to someone named Lan Fan as he hopped up and down in what looked like his throne. I could see him causing issues during class. 

The next one, or two I saw really as they were placed right next to each other. In the picture on the left was of two boys and a woman while the one on the right held the two boys with another younger girl in between them. On the wall behind the professor’s desk was one of a man who looked very similar to Professor Elric except for the beard along with the woman who had been in the first picture; I figured they were his parents. 

There were two more framed pictures on the professor’s desk that were angled away from our view. On the third wall, there were three more pictures. The first contained a simple scenery depicting a little house surrounded by rolling meadows. The one beside it was full of life. It held Professor Elric in his loud, red trench coat, a bearded man pulling him into a side hug. The professor did not look pleased. Beside the blonde teacher was a massive suit of armour with a little girl on its shoulder. I could only wonder what kind of person who willingly wore a heavy suit of armor for what almost looked like a family picture. There was another smiling woman off to the side. 

The last one held who looked like a younger Professor Elric in an even louder red trench coat. Well, his whole outfit was way louder, but something about the boy told me while his fashion choice had mellowed, his personality had not. Behind the boy was a man dressed in what looked like a blue military uniform, though I didn’t recognize it. Before I could ask Hermione anything, the door slammed against the back wall as Professor Elric entered the room. 

“Sorry I’m late. I had a mess to clean up,” the blonde teacher said as he swept into the room. “Please come up and grab a book off the pile while I do attendance,” he said and plopped down in the seat behind his desk.I didn’t miss the wince as he did so, but I decided not to question it. “And please correct me if I mispronounce your name,” he added as he started going down the list. 

I didn’t miss the pause when before he said my name nor did I miss the long stare he gave me before continuing. I was used to it by now, what with having a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year. I had to admit, I was getting tired of the constant attention I was getting. Slowly, everyone stood up and grabbed a book off the pile as everyone replied to their name as it was called. 

“Ronald Wealey!” Professor Elric called before he seemed to freeze. He slowly brought his gaze up to state at the boy next to me. Ron went pale under the teacher’s angry, golden stare. “Don’t tell me you’re related to Fred and George,” he said, his voice low. 

“I-I am, s-sir,” he said shakily. “W-what did they do, professor?” he asked, sounding nervous. 

“Let’s just say they did not make a good first impression,” he nearly growled, as his gaze darkened. With their reputation, I could only imagine what kind of trouble the twins had gotten themselves into. Ron only covered his face with his hands and groaned. 

“Are you even old enough to teach this class? Are you even qualified?” Draco suddenly asked from his seat in the back of the room. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the boy.“You don’t look much older than us,” he scoffed as he looked around to some of the other Slytherian students. I could tell from the smug looks on their faces that they were all thinking the same thing. I mean, I was thinking it too, but it wasn’t something you could just ask someone; it was down right rude. Professor Elric seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

“I don’t think I have to answer to you,...” he trailed off, not knowing the boy’s name. 

“Malfoy, Drave Malfoy,” the blonde brat provided in a smug tone, a smirk adorning his lips. 

“Well, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell me the definition of alchemy if you think you’re more equipped to teach this class?” Draco didn’t answer. I had to suppress a snicker, hiding my mouth behind my hand. The new, young professor had just humiliated Malfoy in front of the entire class. It was great. One look at Ron and I knew he was thinking the same thing. “That’s what I thought,” he said as he stood before approaching the black board on the wall behind his desk. 

“Well, let’s get started with our first lesson, unless anyone else wants to question my authority,” he challenged, looking around the class, a golden eyebrow raised. The class was silent. “Alright, now, One is all, and all is one,” he said. “This is your first quiz, it’ll be due in a month. You have one try to answer this riddle correctly, and if you don’t you’ll be kicked from the class without question,” he explained. The entire classroom was in uproar after that. 

“Quiet! All of you!” the professor bellowed, shocking us all to silence. I had never heard someone so loud. It was evident our new alchemy professor was going to provide all sorts of surprises, that much he had proven. 

This was going to be an interesting year indeed.


	7. Questions and Answers

Hermione’s POV

“Bloody hell,” Ron groaned as he leaned back in one of the plush couches in the Gryffindor common room. “That new alchemy professor has gone mad,” he said, his eyes wide. 

“He’s not that bad, Ron,” I commented as I started flipping through the alchemy book. We had only gotten it today, so I hadn’t had the time to read through it like I did with every other book we were assigned for the year. I liked to have a little background knowledge before we got started. “He just has,” I paused for a moment, not really sure how to put it at first. “He just has a unique teaching style,” I finally settled on. 

“Yeah, well you’re only defending him because you totally fancy him,” Ron said, causing a hot blush to rise to my cheeks. 

“I do not!” I exclaimed. “And how about you, staring in awe at the girl’s from France,” I countered. Ron immediately started to sputter about how it was different, but I wasn’t going to listen to his poor excuses. There was no denying that the young professor was good looking, but he was just that, our professor. 

“He is a little crazy, Hermione,” Harry said from his spot on another chair. “And this quiz? The one that if we fail were removed from the class? Even you have to see the absurdness in that,” Harry reasoned. I nodded slowly, knowing it was a little strange. “And why would Dumbledore start a class that is so dangerous?” the boy asked again. I sighed. 

“Do I really need to bring up the past few years?” I asked, referring to every other dangerous thing we had gotten ourselves into the past three years. The dark haired boy was quiet after that. 

For a few minutes, we remained quiet as we worked on the homework we already had assigned when I came across something peculiar. A section of pages from my alchemy book had been ripped out. Thinking it was just a bad copy, I asked for Harry’s book. He offered it up, but I found the exact same set ripped out of his book too. After snatching Ron’s from where it lay unopened on the table, I found it to be the same as the previous two. There was no way this was a coincidence. 

“There’s pages ripped out of these books,” I said, showing the books to the boys. They both looked up. “It’s the same set of pages in every book,” I explained when they didn’t look very interested. Harry’s brows furrowed as he sat up a little straighter in his seat. Ron put his homework down for a moment, no doubt this was more interesting than whatever homework he was currently working on. Harry reached for the book, looking at it for himself as I stood from my seat. 

“Going to the library?” he asked. “You know, maybe you should just leave it be. Maybe the professor doesn’t want us learning it; it could be dangerous,” he pointed out

“I just don’t like it. Something isn’t sitting right,” I said. “I’m just going to go see if the library has a fresh copy. I’ll let you know if I find anything,” I called before sweeping out of the room as I headed down to the library, taking my copy of the book with me. 

“Good evening, Madam Pince,” I said as I approached the librarian’s desk. “I was wondering if you had another copy of this book,” I said, placing it out the counter. “It’s missing a few pages.” The librarian adjusted her glasses as she took the book from my hands. She pointed me in the right direction, and I was quick to grab the book off the shelf. I flipped to the missing set of pages to find that they were intact in this particular copy as I sat at a nearby table. 

Human Transmutation. What is Human Transmutation? And why didn't the professor want us to learn about it? I quickly read through the excerpt. It was only a few short pages, and the whole thing was very vague. I understood that it was a taboo amongst alchemists by reading, but it didn’t go into much more description. I didn’t understand why he wouldn’t want us to learn about it, so we would know better. It was very open what the Unforgivable Curses were, and they were unforgivable. A simple explanation was enough to keep people from wanting to learn about it. To me, it wasn’t making much sense. Well, there was only one way to find out the truth. 

Only a few minutes later, I found myself in front of Professor Elric’s door, the new copy of the book held tightly to my chest. I knocked on it confidently. After a moment, I heard a crash followed by a curse. A moment more, and the door was flying open to reveal to the professor. He looked me up and down for a moment before leaning against the doorframe. I could feel myself blanch as my eyes caught sight of a huge scar on his right shoulder. I had never seen a scar that large. It had to have hurt like hell. 

“What do you need Miss. Granger,” the professor said. “And at a late hour. If I’m not mistaken, curfew is in half an hour,” he commented. 

“Yes, sir,” I said with a nod. “I am aware, but I had a question about the book you handed out in class today. I noticed there was a section of pages ripped out of every book. I went to the library and -”

“Stop,” he said, his voice hard. I looked up from the book to find his piercing gold eyes glaring down at me. 

“But I didn’t-” I started to say, very confused, but he cut me off again. 

“No!” he shouted, but then took a deep breath. “I tore those pages over for a very specific reason, and while I appreciate your dedication to the subject, when something like that is removed from a book for a reason, you should leave it be. If someone does that, they are doing it for your safety.” While he was giving his small speech, he stood up straight and made small advances toward me. I had stumbled back a few steps in fright. “So I suggest you not ask me again, and you forget anything you’ve read in that book.” He held his hand out, and I shakely put it in his hands. He was quick to snatch it back. “Let it go,” he repeated. “Good night, Miss Granger,” he said before slamming the door shut in my face. 

For a moment, I didn’t know what to do. I simply stood in shock and stared at the door in front of me. First, the pages being torn out. Then the scar. And finally, how angry he got from me asking a simple question. Well, I hadn’t even gotten through my entire question before he had just exploded at me. After I regained my senses, I turned around and headed back to the common room to talk to the boys. Maybe the professor was mad. 

Ed’s POV

I grunted angrily as I ripped the pages from this book as well before tossing it into the fire. I stood for a few minutes, just watching the papers go up in flames. I can’t believe I hadn’t thought to check the library. Of course they would have at least one extra copy, it was a school for Truth’s sake. How could I have been so stupid. 

Running a hand through my hair, I let out a sigh. I had done what I could about it. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be asking about it anymore. I didn’t know what to say. It had it explicitly written that it was a taboo, but even thinking about the topic made my stomach churn. There was no good way to approach the topic. It was better just to not mention it at all. They wouldn’t even get to fixing things with alchemy by the end of the year, so talking about something as complex about Human Transmutation wasn’t even in the question. There was no need for it. 

With yet another sigh, I tossed the book onto the table as I made a mental note to return it to the library tomorrow during my planning period. I sat down behind my desk, and situated myself to finish writing my letter to Al. I had already talked to him about my time at Hogwarts and how everything was going. I even promised to find him a book or two to send home via owl. I also told him I definitely wasn’t ready for him to travel to another country and appreciated that he thought to wait. 

I was debating about writing to him about the constant pain I had been feeling in my port. The area surrounding it was red and achy. So days, it was even warm to the touch, and it was definitely swollen. Normally, some warm compresses or a hot shower would help to ease the pain, but nothing was helping this time around. I was really afraid of a port infection. I knew those could be nasty, and it would result in having the whole port removed. I really hoped it wasn’t going to come to that. 

I sighed and just decided to ask. We had to take care of this before it got too bad. I finished up my letter to Al by telling him what had just transpired between Miss. Granger and myself. As the older brother, I felt like I had to have the answer to everything, but I didn’t this time. After a few minutes of deep contemplation, I finally gave in. I asked him what he thought about the students learning about Human Transmutation. I told him I wanted his pure, unadulterated opinion on the matter, and I knew my little brother would give it to me. I couldn’t possibly ask for a better brother. After I finished writing my name, I grabbed another piece of parchment and addressed it to Winry. 

Dear Winry, 

In regard to your previous letter, I know, I really could have handled the entire situation better. I’m sorry. Though, I can’t say I’m disappointed with your answer. But yes, we will have to talk about it, and I am totally willing to do that; anything for you. 

And yes, I’m taking it easy on my students. They’re getting the same test Al and I did with Teacher, but I won’t be stranding them out on any island with only a knife; I don’t think the headmaster would approve of those methods. In fact, I already had one student answer the riddle correctly; she got it on the first day. I can already tell she’s going to be a natural, maybe even better than Al and I. 

On another, more serious note, I’ve been having some issues with my automail. I know, I know, you’re going to hit me with a wrench, but it wasn’t my fault. I’ve been oiling it, stretching, thoroughly drying it after a shower, and everything else. I even used the nice polish you shoved in my suitcase, so don’t blame this one on me! 

Anyway, it’s been sore since I got here. Dumbledore said it might be a problem with the enchantments on the castle, but it feels more like what you said a port infection would feel like. It’s red, inflamed, and hot to the touch. If it is, I don’t know what we’re going to do. Either I’m going to have to come home or Dumbledore’s going to have to get you out here. I’m not sure how that will work with the Truth, but we’ll figure it out. 

Well, on that happy note, I’m going to get some sleep. Hopefully the rest will do me some good. 

Love,   
Ed

I leaned back in my chair with a sigh. I really didn’t want to get up, especially with how my leg was feeling this evening, but I knew I’d hate myself in the morning if I slept in my chair. With yet another sigh, I forced myself from my chair and into my bed with a hope that the rest would help my leg.


	8. Complications

Ed’s POV

“Alright,” I said, clapping my hands together to gain the attention of the rowdy class from where I sat on my desk, my legs crossed at my ankles. For some reason, every class was rowdy today. There were whispers of Defense Against the Dark Arts and of Professor Moody. Something had never sat right with me about that man, but unless he actually posed a threat, there was nothing I could do about it. Clearly, Dumbledore had a deep respect for the man; they even seemed to be close friends. I would just have to trust Dumbledore until Moody proved himself unworthy of my trust. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” I called. “Please take your seats. I don’t want to have to start dolling out detentions,” I called. “Well, any more detentions,” I muttered under my breath, thinking of the Weasley twins. Detention for two weeks from the first day; definitely not a good first impression. Truth have mercy on their mother. 

My threat seemed to get their attention, but I could see they were still tense, itching to get back to their conversations. “What’s up with you guys?” I asked, interested now. Suddenly, the room was even tenser than before. I furrowed my brows and leaned forward. “Spill it. What’s going on?” I asked, slightly worried. I could see Hermione’s hand twitch like she wanted to raise her hand, but she stayed silent. Finally, after realizing no one else was going to answer my question, Ron raised his hand shakily. I nodded for him to speak. 

“Professor Moody demonstrated the three unforgivable curses in class today,” he said. I didn’t like the sound of that. I gestured for him to continue, wanting to know if I was going to have to talk to Dumbledore. “H-he said we should know what they are so we know what to expect,” he explained. 

“And what are these curses, Mr. Weasly?” I asked lowly. 

“C-cruciatus curse which causes pain, the imperious curse which allows the user to control the person they’re using it on, and the killing curse,” he explained shakily. I could feel my entire body tense up. 

“And he demonstrated all three of these in front of the class?” I asked, my voice nearly a growl. 

“Just on a spider, but-” Ron started to start off. 

“It’s absolutely barbaric,” Hermione said, cutting her friend off. I could hear the pain in her voice. The class was quiet for a moment as I struggled to keep my anger in check. 

“Thank you for telling me,” I said. “I’ll talk to Dumbledore about it. I can’t say I particularly approve of Professor Moody’s methods. Now,” I said, “on that happy note, we do need to get started today. We’re going to start with some notes,” I said as I shoved myself off my desk so I could start writing on the chalkboard at the front of the room. I suppressed a groan as pain flared through my leg. 

“We will be talking about the three main components of alchemy,” I said as I started to write on the board. “First, there is comprehension, then deconstruction which is followed by reconstruction,” I explained as I wrote the three across the top of the board so I could write my notes in columns. 

“Professor Elric?” I heard a voice ask, and I turned to see Neville raising his hand slightly. 

“Yes, Mr. Longbottom?” I said, gesturing for the boy to speak. 

“Well, I know that not all of us will continue on in this class, but can we at least see some alchemy?” he asked shyly as if he was afraid to ask. “Just so we have an idea of what we’re going to be learning and see how it works in the real world,” he said. The longer the boy spoke, the more confident he became. I couldn’t help but smile. He reminded me a lot of Al. 

“Of course. You make an excellent point Neville. And maybe this demonstration will help you guys figure out the riddle.” I hadn’t realized until now that they had never seen alchemy and probably didn’t know what the hell I was talking about. Al and I had the advantage of at least knowing what the science was before we were assigned the riddle. “Give me one moment,” I said as I grabbed a new box of chalk, knowing I was going to need quite a bit of chalk for this specific transmutation. I knew I could simply clap my hands and complete the transmutation but after having Granger finding out about human transmutation, I didn’t want to risk any more questions. 

As I started drawing on the floor between my desk and the students’ desks, a few students stood from their chairs to come and get a closer look. I could hear them talking amongst themselves as I drew the circle and all of the symbols onto the stone floor, but I couldn’t listen, too worried about getting the symbols perfect. One mistake and we could have a rebound on our hands. I shuddered at the thought before shaking myself and focusing on the task at hand. 

When I was done, I rocked back onto my heels, still crouching beside the circle. “You can come closer, but don’t step on the chalk lines; the circle needs to be perfect. Make sure everyone can see.” I gave the students a few moments to gather around the circle on the floor so they could all witness the demonstration. “The circle,” I said, motioning with my hands at the outer ring of the circle, “is the matrix that the alchemic power flows through. All of these symbols,” I said, gestured again, “have to do with all of the chemical makeup of the stone flooring. I lowered myself to my knees as I prepared for the transmutation, wincing as a sharp pain spiked up my leg and into my hip. I took a deep breath before continuing. “So, when you focus,” I explained, trailing off as I put my fingers on the edge of the circle. 

Blue sparks started to crackle, and even as I focused on what I wanted to create, I knew some of the students were backing away. I wasn’t surprised. This wasn’t the magic they knew. When I was finished, there was a perfect to-scale replica of Alphone’s armor. The class made sounds of awe while others even began clapping. 

“See this crater in the floor now?” I asked, gestured to the aforementioned crater. The class nodded collectively. “Well, that is there because of the Law of Equivalent Exchange; in order to create something, something of equal value must be given. The stone wasn’t created, it was simply reformed; the crater is evidence of that,” I explained. “I’d write that down if I were you,” I said, and everyone scrambled back to their seats to jot down the notes. 

With a deep sigh, I pushed myself from my spot on the floor, figuring I could fix the floor later. Albeit a little pain, I was able to get myself back on my feet, but as soon as I took one step on my automail leg, my vision was going white with pain. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the floor. My hands were planted on the cold stone floor, keeping me from smashing my face on the ground while my flesh leg was helping me keep weight off the automail one. I didn’t even want to talk about my automail leg right now; I was in too much pain. 

When I could finally focus on something other than the flaring pain in my leg, I could hear that the students behind me were in panic. Many were shouting, some trying to gain my attention. I hissed as I slid my left back, trying to move to a position that was less painful. 

“Professor Elric!” someone called, a female student by the sound of it, but I couldn’t really tell who it was at the moment. I just wanted to get onto my back so I could give my leg a break. “What’s wrong?” the voice asked again. “What can we do to help?” 

“J-just get the nurse,” I muttered. Well, I think I muttered. I couldn’t really tell if I had actually spoken or if I had thought it. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard someone mention Madam Pomfrey's name, thankful I wouldn’t have to interact with the frightened students anymore. Or so I thought. 

“Professor Elric?” the same female voice asked, and I finally brought myself to look up, finding Miss Granger kneeling in front of me. Her hands were out in front of her as if she wanted to reach out and help me but didn’t want to cause further pain. “Professor, what can I do to help?” she asked, her eyes wide. 

“I don’t-shit,” I growled when I shifted my leg again. “Fuck,” I bit out. “Just get the damn nurse.”

“She’s on her way, sir, and Harry went to get Professor McGonagall,” she said. I nodded before taking a deep breath and swinging my right leg around, the force of the movement forcing me onto my back. I clenched my teeth together as my left leg slightly bumped against the ground. I was slowly gaining more control of the pain, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt like a bitch. 

After I had finally gotten myself into a more comfortable position, I could now see my class. Some were still sitting at their desks, staring at me, obviously not sure what to do. They looked frozen in fear. They probably weren’t used to seeing their teachers collapsing in pain. Well, I guess there was a first time for everything. The other half of the class was gone, surely to get Madam Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall according to Hermione. 

“Professor Elric!” someone gasped, and I opened my eyes - when had I closed them? - to find the transfiguration professor in the doorway to my classroom, her face pale and eyes wide. “Are you alright?” she asked quickly as she began to shoo the remaining students out the door.

“Edward, are you alright?” Minerva repeated as she knelt beside me. “All Mr. Potter said was that you fell and seemed to be in an immense amount of pain,” she explained. I nodded, my teeth still gritted. 

“Yeah, just some pain in my left leg,” I grunted. 

“Just some pain, Mr. Elric?” she asked, clearly not impressed. “Well, Madam Pomfrey will be here soon to escort you to the medical wing. Do you think you can walk?” she asked. I let out a sigh as well as my pride. 

“Not a chance,” I admitted. “And I need Dumbledore,” I said, looking up at the older woman. “Uh, I have a...complication,” I explained, stretching the back of my head anxiously. I honestly hadn’t gotten this far and wasn’t sure how I was supposed to explain my automail leg. Thankfully, the woman didn’t question. Instead, she stood and went to the door; I heard her ask a student to retrieve Dumbeldore and meet us in the medical wing. 

Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey entered the room, and she immediately got down to business. She asked me where the pain was and how bad it was on a scale from one to ten. I rolled my eyes at that, thinking about all of the shit I had been through before quickly picking an 7; nothing had been worse than pulling that damn beam out of my side. Once she realized I couldn’t walk, she summoned a stretcher, and I was quickly carted down to the medical wing, Minvera following closely behind. Thankfully they had the decency to clear the hallways as they carried me down to save me some of the embarrassment. 

“Alright, Edward let’s take a look at that leg of yours,” she said. I was hesitant to do so, not sure how I could explain what was going on. Thankfully, Dumbledore chose that moment to enter the medical wing and make his way over to where I was sitting on one of the beds. 

“What seems to be the problem, my boy?” the headmaster asked. 

“My leg’s bothering me,” I explained. “I think it’s a port infection,” I admitted. 

“Ah, well if that is the case, we could have some trouble on our hands. If you would, please allow Poppy to look you over,” he said, and I knew I wasn’t getting out of this now. Much to my embarrassment, Madam Pomfrey helped me shuck my pants off slowly. When the blank material made their way past my port, I heard both women gasp. I rolled my eyes and kept pulling the material down until my entire automail leg was revealed. 

“Edward, what happened?” Poppy gasped. 

“Old accident,” I muttered. “My hometown was caught up in a bloody civil war; a bomb went off,” I said easily, used to the cover story. “Automail is something we have in my country; it’s a prosthetic. My mechanic installed it, but the port,” I said, pointing to the port itself, “can get infected. That’s what this looks like,” I explained as I looked down at the red, irritated flesh. 

Poppy visible shook herself before she set to work. After waving her wand around for a few minutes, she determined that there was no infection, and the pain was easily explained by the enchantments on the castle. Even though the headmaster had cast his spells, we had no idea how the automail would react. Apparently, it was pretty poor. Dumbledore waved his wand a few more times, and there was immediate relief. I sighed and leaned back into the pillow behind me. 

“This is unfortunately only temporary, so I will have Severus deliver a potion to you monthly that should help with both the enchantments and pain,” he promised. “He’ll probably have something ready by this evening or tomorrow morning,” he assured me. “Until then, I think you should stay here; your morning classes will be canceled.” I gave the man a thumbs up, already feeling exhausted. 

That evening, I wrote a letter to Winry, debriefing her on everything that had happened today, and Poppy promised me she would have it sent out tomorrow. She got me dinner from the great hall, telling me she wanted to keep me off my feet. As much as I didn’t like this arrangement, the nurse was almost as frightening as Teacher. That evening, I fell asleep without pain which felt like the first time in a long time.


	9. Conspiracies and Riddles

Harry’s POV

The fire crackled in the corner of the room and while it helped to warm the room, it did nothing to warm the chill between the students. News of Professor Elric’s collapse had circulated quickly through the students and even staff. Since the end of the day, you couldn’t enter a room or walk down a hallway without being bombarded with questions. As soon as we had entered the common room, the other students had erupted into a roar, everyone asking the fourth years what had happened to the new alchemy professor. 

To say everyone was frightened was putting it lightly. A professor had never lost composure like that before. I knew no one was perfect, but in the eyes of students, professors were unstoppable. They were skilled in the magical arts, and in this case, alchemy. They were poised and propper. It was unheard of for a professor to just collapse in front of the entire class. It sparked fear among the students. If it had gotten back home to parents, Professor Elric’s credibility would be questioned. 

“He had a scar on his shoulder,” Hermonie said abruptly. I looked up from my potions book that I wasn’t really reading. There were too many thoughts rushing through my brain to do much focusing. Her face was pale and her hands were shaky as she flipped through the pages of her own potions book. 

“And?” I pressed, not really sure where she was going with this. Nearly everyone had scars. Hell, I had one right on my forehead. 

“The scar on his shoulder was huge. By the looks of it, he’s lucky he didn’t lose his arm,” Hermione explained, snapping her book closed and getting more comfortable on her chair. I took this as a sign that I wasn’t about to get any work done this evening. 

“Bloody hell, Hermione, I knew you fancied the professor, but enough to stalk him while he’s half naked?” Ron joked, still looking through one of his books. He didn’t see the book Hermione was swinging at him until it hit him over the back of the head. 

“Ronald!” she gasped, her face a deep shade of red. Yeah, the comment may have been a little inappropriate, but it was pretty funny. “When I went to ask him about Human Transmutation, he had a tank-top on!” she exclaimed. “He wasn’t half naked, and I wasn’t stalking him,” she snapped, continuing to hit Ron’s shoulder with the heavy potions book. 

I hid a snicker behind a hand, not wanting to receive that same treatment as my red-haired friend. As funny as it was to watch the two of them squawk back and forth at each other, Hermione still hitting Ron with the book, the brunette genius had brought up an important piece of information. 

That scar. I obviously hadn’t seen the scar first hand, but I remember Hermione being terribly pale when she had come back from speaking with the blonde professor. I knew he had yelled at her, but knowing my friend, she would have been more embarrassed than anything. Instead, she looked like a muggle who had seen a ghost. When I had pressed, she had snapped at me and gone up to bed. The rest of the evening, the question of what could have frightened Hermione bothered me until I fell asleep that night. We had all seen some terrible things the past three years of being at Hogwarts, and I had only seen that look on her face a few times before. 

“You think the scar on his shoulder has anything to do with why he fell?” I asked, trying to get Hermione to stop whacking her friend with the heavy textbook. The girl huffed before settling herself, her cheeks still tinged with a pink flush. She straightened out her skirt and folded her hands in her lap as she turned her attention to me. 

“Yes. Even after all these years, I’ve never seen a scar like that before. From what it looked like, it wrapped all the way around his shoulder,” she explained while Ron continued to nurse his hurting shoulder, though he was looking more interested in the conversation now. “It’s likely that he was injured elsewhere as well, like his leg,” she continued. 

I nodded. She had a good point. But if the wound was scarred and he had full mobility of his arm, why was his leg in such pain? I voiced my concerns to Hermione who looked thoughtful. 

“Yes, that does have me confused. And he looked to have full mobility of his leg as well,” she added. 

“Maybe he lost it,” Ron suddenly said from beside me. I looked over at him, my eyebrows furrowed, not sure where he was going with this. “Maybe he lost his leg in the same accident that gave him the scar on his arm,” he elaborated. “I know I told you Bill works with dragons in Romania. A lot of people lose limbs while they're working, and a lot of them get back on their feet and are working again within the year,” the ginger said. “Hell, Professor Moody has a peg leg. Why not Professor Elric?” 

We were silent for a moment. I looked over at Hermione. She looked deep in thought, twisting her hands in her lap. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and there was a deep set frown on her face. 

“What is it, Hermione?” I asked. She sighed and shook her head before he looked back up at me. 

“He’s so young. I have noticed he limps when he walks and the way keeps his hand over his leg when he’s sitting. If Ron’s right and he truly did lose his leg, what did he go through?” I didn’t even want to think about that. 

“I just don’t like this,” she admitted. “Something about Professor Elric isn’t adding up. He’s barely older than us, but Dumbledore still wants him to teach, Dumbledore just decides to start a new class out of the blue that the Professor said isn’t even magic, he said it was a science. Not to mention the massive scar, collapsing out of pain in the middle of class, and being so aggressive when it came to Human Transmutation. It’s all just so much and so out of the blue,” she explained, and I found myself nodding along with her. All of it really was rather strange. “Not to mention now we’re having the Triwizard Tournament!” she added, throwing up her arms. “All of this happening and we’re just supposed to believe it a coincidence?” 

Silence fell over the three of us as we all contemplated the eccentric, young professor, but the silence was broken by a familiar screech. I looked up to find Hedwig flying in through the window before perching on the table in front of me. I grabbed the letter off her leg while Hermione said she was going to get Hedwig a quick treat from her room. Hedwig was my owl, but she grew on just about everyone. 

My heart pounded when I saw the letter was from Sirius. Whenever I got a letter from him, I was equally concerned and excited. I barely ever heard from him, and when I did, he normally didn’t send great news. But, at least I knew he was still alive. 

“From Sirius?” Ron whispered as he scooted closer to my side. I nodded as I tore the letter open, unfolding it and holding it out so we could both see. As I scanned over it, my stomach sank. In his letter, he talked about some concerns he had and even some odd things he had seen over the past few days, weeks, and months. And to my surprise, even from wherever my Godfather was, he had heard about Edward Elric’s arrival at Hogwarts. 

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face, not sure what to think. “What is it, mate?” Ron asked, his voice still a low whisper. 

“I don’t want to drag him into this,” I explained. “It’s bad enough he’s still on the run, and now everything else that’s happening,” I explained. I really did feel bad. He had enough to worry about right now just from being on the run. He didn’t need to be worrying about me. 

“Just tell him what’s been going on, Harry,” Ron suggested with a shrug on his shoulders. “He’s your Godfather. You can’t just ask him to not worry about you. Your family. And families worry about each other,” he reminded me. I nodded. It was hard to remember after growing up in the Dursley household. “Just write him back,” Ron pressed. “You’ll worry him if you don’t. And I know he likes to hear from you,” he added as he opened up one of his text books again.

I nodded, thankful for my friend’s encouraging words. So, I pulled up a roll of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell and began to write. I explained what had been going on and my concerns about Professor Elric; I even included Ron’s theory about his leg. Maybe Sirius would have some more insight or had heard something we hadn’t about the blonde professor. 

By the time I was finished, Hedwig had been given her snack and was ready to take another trip. “Take this to Sirius,” I whispered to the bird. She gave me a sharp nod and in a split second was flying out the window from where she came. I sighed and shook my head before grabbing my potions textbook as I prepared to lose myself in the seemingly endless homework. 

Ed’s POV

“Come in,” I called when there was a rather weak knock on the door. I brushed my blonde bangs out of my face as I looked down at the piece of parchment in front of me. I had been working on these lesson plans since I arrived at the school, but it was hard to get it all down on paper. There was so much about alchemy to learn, and they had less than a year. I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t even manage to transmute by the end of the year. Hell, over half of them hadn’t even answered the riddle, and their last chance was this week during class. I shook my head and pinched my nose. I’d get it figured out. Eventually. 

“Give me one second,” I said to whoever had entered the room as I jotted down the rest of my thoughts onto the parchment in front of me. When I looked up, I was met with a surprise. In front of me stood two men with Gryffindor robes, their grey hair long and their beards longer. They stood with their shoulders hunched and heads down. But, I recognized the mischievous look in their eyes. Sure, it was a little subdued in their upset state, but it was still there. 

“What the hell happened to you?” I blurted. The Weasley twins looked at each other in disdain before the one of the left began to speak. 

“We tried to cross the age line around the Goblet of Fire with a potion we made, but Dumbledore must have predicted someone was going to try something like that and put a curse on it,” the boy explained, looking over at his brother who had nothing to offer. It was silent for a moment before I bursted out laughing. I had been so tense since I got here, and this was the little bit of laughter I needed. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” I said, wiping invisible tears from my eyes. “But I’ve known Dumbledore for a little over a month, and even I would know better,” I admitted. The twins nodded solemnly. “Anyway, what did you boys need?” I asked, regaining my composure and steepling my hands on the desk. 

“We think we have the answer to the riddle,” the twin on the right announced. 

“I thought I told you if you worked together you’d immediately be kicked out of the class,” I reminded them, my voice low. The twin on the right immediately protested. 

“But professor, we’re practically the same person!” he said, and I rolled my eyes. 

“And hey, did you say you and your brother worked on it together?” the other twin asked. They had me there. It was true. I had Al to bounce ideas off of when we were struck on that island together for the entire month. Though my students had it much easier than Al and I did, the two boys had a point. 

“Fine,” I said as I leaned back in my chair. “But don’t go telling anyone else or I really will kick you out,” I warned. They nodded in unison. 

“It’s the circle of life,” the twin on the left said. 

“Everything lives and dies only to be born again. Kind of like a phoenix,” the other said with a shrug of his shoulders. I nodded, pleasantly surprised. I reached for the paper I had been using to keep track of who was continuing and who was not. 

“Start studying the periodic table to elements on page five of your textbook,” I instructed as I jotted down their names. The pair of boys beamed at each other before high fiving each other. 

“Thanks Professor Elric!” they called in unison as they rushed out of the room, closing the door behind them. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. It was going to be an interesting experience teaching those two alchemy. 

Though I was slightly worried about what they may do and their mischief, they actually seemed to be very attentive during class. They seemed dedicated to the subject, and in all honesty, they looked like they were going to do well. But, all of that textbook knowledge could only get them so far. Though I was dreading teaching, it would be interesting to see what the Weasley twins could do.


End file.
